


Take the Mick

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fellatio, Ketch being an asshole, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Mick has a secret that Ketch is more than happy to share.





	Take the Mick

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: requested by @libbyangelofthelord: Hi :) since you did awesome on my last request do you think you can try this one? Reader is an American hunter and her and Mick have been dating for a while, and whenever she tries to start some sexy time with him he freaks out and makes an accuse on why he can’t. Reader can’t figure out why he doesn’t want to until ketch let’s it slip Mick is still a virgin much to Mick’s embarrassment.

His beard prickled at your cheeks as the kiss dragged on, but you were so lost in the moment you didn’t feel the burn. Setting aside the book you were supposed to be reading to press even closer to Mick, you straddled him in your need for more contact, more everything. He moaned against your lips when you shifted in his lap, one of his hands landing heavily on your waist while the other reached up to cradle the back of your neck and pull you closer still. What was meant to be an innocent little peck on the lips was swiftly turning into a heated makeout session right there in the compound conference room. 

Running your hands through his hair with a moan, your fingers danced down his chest and stomach to tug the hem of his shirt free of his pants. You licked at the seam of his lips, eagerly nipping at his lower lip. Mick’s hand spasmed against your waist and he parted his lips for you willingly, your tongues gliding against one another. Slipping your hands under his shirt to brush across his stomach earned you a needy groan from the man beneath you.

Slick started gathering at your core as his cock stirred against your center, a reminder of just how long it’d been since you had anything not run on batteries between your thighs. In the many months you’d been dating the British Man of Letters, the two of you had yet to ‘go all the way’- not for lack of trying on your part. There were stolen kisses in quiet moments, wandering hands and hungry lips, but that was it.

Finding a moment’s solitude was part of the issue; there was always another hunt, another debriefing that had to be taken care of. Even on the rare occasions he would accompany you into the field, just the two of you, there wasn’t time to take advantage of the privacy. Lately, however, it felt like it was more deliberate than that- almost as if Mick was engineering excuses to avoid sleeping with you.

Rolling your hips against the rigid length tenting the front of his trousers, you gasped out his name when the pressure hit your clit just right. Rocking against him again, you bit back a sigh and lost yourself in the pleasure building at your center. Mick’s hips jerked up into yours reflexively, his eyes dark with lust as you writhed on top of him.

A distant voice in the back of your mind warned that you really should move this somewhere private, but it was hard to care about getting caught with his cock notched tight against your clothed pussy. Leaning forward to capture his mouth once more, you snaked a hand between your bodies and set to work getting his belt open. Mick jolted in surprise, breaking away from you with something that looked a lot like panic in his eyes.

“Mick, is everything okay?” you asked a little breathlessly.

“Of course,” he reassured with a strained smile, gently nudging you off of his lap. “I just…we’re a little exposed here, don’t you think?”

“So let’s take this to your room. Or mine- it’s closer,” you suggested.

“I wish I could, love, but I really do need to get this research done, and send in my reports to headquarters. Perhaps later.”

You tried to hide your disappointment. “Okay, sure…later.”

He gave you a chaste peck on the forehead- nothing at all like the searing kisses you’d just shared- and scurried away to his office, file folders held strategically over his crotch. Sitting back down with a huff, you picked up your book again, skimming over a few sentences before snapping it closed again and tossing it to the side. Frustrated and horny, you tried not to brood over why he kept coming up with excuses to not have sex. Everything was fine while you were fooling around, but the instant you tried to take things further, he’d back out. It was starting to wear at you.

“Did you know that you’re incredibly easy to read?”

Resisting the urge to roll your eyes, you looked up to see Ketch strolling into the conference room with a smirk on his face. Since the day you joined the Brits, the two of you butt heads at every turn. Everything about the man irritated you, from his smug superiority complex to his motorcycle. It was why you worked with Mick instead of the posh attack dog. Giving him a dry ‘fuck you’ expression, you asked, “If I’m so easy to read what am I thinking right now?”

“Something hardly fit for polite company I imagine,” he retorted.

“What do you want?” Best to keep this conversation short lest one of you try to kill the other.

“Well for starters, if you and Mick could keep your libidos in check while in the public areas, that would be delightful.”

“You saw that?” you groaned. He was never going to let you live this down.

“The room is monitored you know.”

Biting back a sarcastic reply, you rose to your feet before he could continue, taking your book with you. “The room’s all yours.”

“It isn’t you, by the way.”

Stopping dead in your tracks, you took a calming breath before turning to face him. “What are you talking about?”

“Earlier, when Mick came up with that appallingly transparent excuse to get out of sex- it wasn’t because of you.”

“Who said it was?” you challenge.

“No one had to say anything- I told you, you’re very easy to read,” he said, his smirk growing ever so slightly. “Would you like to know the real reason?”

“I’m supposed to believe you know the truth?” You didn’t bother hiding the skepticism in your tone.

“Mick and I have known each other since Kendricks; if anyone knows the truth, it’s me.”

As tempted as you were, you reigned in your curiosity. Turning back towards the exit, you tossed out over your shoulder, “I’ll pass thanks. If Mick wants me to know, he’d tell me himself.”

“Oh I doubt that. After all, not many men his age would want their girlfriend to know they were a virgin,” he called after you, amusement clear in his voice.

You didn’t give him the satisfaction of a reaction, continuing down the hall toward your sleeping quarters without a backward glance. Inside, you couldn’t help reeling a bit at his words: Mick was a virgin? That was the last thing you expected to hear. If it was true- and that was a big if, considering the source- you weren’t quite sure how to react. Mick was funny and charming, handsome and kind…the idea that none of his previous girlfriends had ever tried to get in his pants was astounding.

Stretching out on your bed, you contemplated your next step. Should you bring it up, talk to him about it? It was bound to be embarrassing for him, especially since it was Ketch who let the cat out of the bag. But if you were pushing him too far, making him uncomfortable when you tried initiating sex, you needed to know. Decision made, you nodded to yourself- as awkward as this conversation promised to be, it was one you needed to have as a couple.

You didn’t approach him right away, waiting until after you’d already eaten dinner together in the mess hall. Everything was back to normal, the two of you enjoying each other’s company, the incident earlier left unmentioned. When you were done, Mick pressed a kiss to your cheek, mentioning off-hand that he still had a report to file before joining you for bed.

“Okay, I'll wait up for you then,” you promised.

“You don’t need to do that, love.”

“I uh, I do actually…we need to have a talk.”

He sobered, looking a little worried. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” you hastened to reassure him, “it’s not anything bad, I swear. It’s just…there’s something we need to discuss.”

He didn’t seem convinced. “Why don’t we go talk now? The report can wait until morning.”

“You sure?”

“For you, love? Of course.”

Melting a little at the warmth in his eyes, you followed him out of the dining hall, ignoring Ketch’s knowing grin. Back in his room, you took a seat in his bed, patting the space next to you in invitation. Mick still looked a little apprehensive despite your reassurances. To ease his mind, you ran your fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp a little the way you knew he liked. He leaned into your touch, some of the tension leaving his shoulders.

“So what did you want to discuss love?”

There was no delicate way to say it; taking a deep breath, you said, “It’s about our sex life…or lack thereof.”

He stiffened immediately, and you mourned the loss when he pulled back from your hand. “Pardon?”

“Mick,” you began with a sigh, “did you really think I wouldn’t notice the way you always pull away or put a stop to things when we get a little frisky? Believe me, I definitely saw a pattern. And if you don’t want a sexual relationship that’s fine- we don’t need to have sex for me to want to be with you. But I need the truth from you, Mick. No more hiding, no more excuses.”

He sat there stunned. You patiently waited for a reply as he scrambled for the right words. “I…it’s not that I don’t want to- to be with you, I just…”

Biting your lip, you hesitantly asked, “Is it because you’re a virgin?”

He flushed, looking mortified. “How did you-”

“Ketch told me,” you admitted, “I didn’t ask him to but you know how he is.”

“Bastard,” Mick said heatedly. “He never- I- that’s none of his business.”

“I know, Mick, believe me. I never would have asked him about something so private. But…it’s okay, you know. That you’re a virgin.”

“This is so humiliating,” he grumbled under his breath.

“Hey, no, look at me,” you said firmly, forcing him to meet your eyes. He looked downright miserable, and it broke your heart. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. So you’re a virgin- big deal. Everyone was at some point or other. It doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

Mick was quiet for a moment before taking your hands in his. “How did I get lucky enough to have you? Someone upstairs must like me more than I thought.”

“Trust me, Heaven and those winged dicks had nothing to do with it. It was all you, babe: your charm, your smile, everything. As soon as I got to know you, I was a goner,” you admitted with a little laugh.

Mick brought your hands up to his lips, pressing a kiss to each palm. You stifled a laugh at the tickle of his beard, pulling him closer to give him a proper kiss. He let you take the lead, allowing his mouth to be coaxed open and welcoming your tongue with his. You never would have guessed he was a virgin from the way he kissed, exploring and teasing as it dragged on until you were both out of breath.

“Alright,” he mumbled against your lips.

“Alright what?”

“I want to…do this with you.”

“You sure?” you asked seriously. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I do, believe me I do. I have for some time now, I was just too embarrassed to say. And besides,” he stroked a thumb along your cheek, “I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather share this with. I know you’ll take good care of me, love.”

“Always,” you promised. Getting up to stand in front of him, you fished out the condom stuffed in your bra. “Lucky I brought this just in case, huh?”

“Lucky indeed.”

Wrapping his hands around your waist, to pull you closer, he urged you to straddle his lap as you had that very afternoon. Winding your arms around his shoulders, you leaned in for a kiss, swiftly picking up where you’d left off moments ago. The kiss was hot and wet, lips and tongues meeting again and again. You tugged gently at the curls of hair at the nape of his neck, earning a moan in return.

Breaking away long enough to whip your shirt off over your head, you gave him a moment to let his eyes wander. It was hardly the first time he’d seen you shirtless, but you were usually bleeding and in need of first aid. Taking his hands in yours, you guided them to your breasts, encouraging him to feel as well as look.

Tentative at first, Mick kept his touch light as he tested the weight in his palms. Covering his hands with your own, you demonstrated how you liked to be touched, giving little moans of praise when he got rougher. Soon he was caressing and stroking just the way you liked, playing with your nipples through the cups of your bra. A jolt of pleasure went straight to your center when he unexpectedly pinched them.

“Why don’t we try taking the bra off?” you suggested breathlessly.

Climbing off of his lap, you turned your back to him, a clear invitation. The pads of his fingers skimmed up your back, ghosting along your skin and sending shivers down your spine. He struggled for a bit with the clasps but managed it in the end. You let the straps slide down your arms, tossing the garment to the side before turning back to face him. Mick’s eyes took in every scar and imperfection with a look of wonder, as if he’d never seen anything so extraordinary.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered.

“They’re just boobs, Mick,” you said with a laugh, clambering back on top of him. “You’re welcome to touch without the bra in the way.”

He took you up on your offer, remembering just how you liked to be handled. There was no hesitation this time as he fondled you, pulling breathy sighs from your lips. You let him explore, content to have his hands on you. Every pass of his fingers had you squirming, arching into his touch, your core growing slick as he pulled at and rolled your nipples. The prominent bulge in his trousers told you just how eager he was for you as well.

Eventually the need for more grew too great to ignore, and you guided him to his back. Rising to stand, you shed your jeans and panties, trying not to show just how nervous you were. True you’d slept with other people in the past, but it was different with Mick- he wasn’t just some one night stand that you would never see again. He was the man you cared about, the man you were swiftly coming to love.

Shaking away your sudden insecurities, you helped him out of his clothes and shoes until he was just as bare as you. Mick was…he was stunning. A light dusting of hair covered his chest, a trail leading to a rather impressive erection. Long and thick, Mick’s cock curved towards his belly, pearls of precome beading at the tip. He lacked the hard muscles and raised scars most hunters carried; instead, he was soft, though by no means frail or weak. You could do with a little softness in your life.

Straddling his waist, you placed an almost tender kiss to his lips, trying to tell him without words just how much you needed him. Kissing down his chest, you slowly made your way to his flushed cock, giving him plenty of time to stop you if he wanted. Judging from the eager look of desperation on his face, Mick had no intention of doing any such thing. He raised up on his elbows to watch you, letting out a deep chested groan as you hovered over his length, letting the heat of your breath hit him.

Looking up through your eyelashes, you shot him a wink before flicking the tip of your tongue against the head of his cock. His eyes fluttered shut as you took him deep into your mouth, moaning as the salty tang of his skin hit your tongue. Bobbing your head up and down his shaft, pumping what wouldn’t fit in your mouth, you sucked him off slow and steady. You could get him off within minutes if you wanted but there was no fun in that; besides, you wanted to make this an experience he’s never forget.

When your other hand came up to cradle his balls, massaging and gently squeezing, Mick let out a sharp cry, loud enough for anyone nearby to hear. You were beyond caring- all you cared about was the weight of him on your tongue, the salty taste of precome coating your mouth and leaving you aching for more. His cock twitched, his balls drawing up in anticipation of release. That was your sign to slide off of him with a wet pop.

“You ready for the main event?” you asked before he could protest.

“Please god yes,” he groaned, eyes squeezed tight, his beautifully accented voice rough with need.

Grabbing the condom from where you’d discarded it, you ripped open the foil and rolled it down his length. Hovering over him, you lined his cock up with your slit, rubbing it through your wet folds and slicking him up with your arousal. His hands gripped at your waist, fingers digging into your skin hard enough to leave a bruise. His chest heaving, head tossed back, Mick made a beautiful sight as you slowly took him inside.

The stretch of him was amazing; your head tipping back as he filled you to the brim, you weren’t aware of the low mewl spilling from your lips. You didn’t stop until he was in you to the hilt, the back of your thighs resting on his hips. Forcing your eyes to focus, you gave him a minute to get used to the feeling of your heat wrapped around him. After several moments, he was able to meet your gaze, eyes filled with an unspoken plea.

Taking the hint, you lifted yourself off of him until the head of his cock perched at your entrance before sinking down once more. You found a rhythm that worked for both of you; soon, your thighs started to burn with exertion as you rocked against him. He didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, running them everywhere within reach. You let him explore you, giving words of praise as he discovered all of the areas that made you moan.

You picked up the pace, bracing yourself on his chest, your breasts swaying as you bounced on his cock. Mick couldn’t resist the temptation, sliding his hands up your sides to cup them, toying with your nipples as he rutted into you. Clenching your walls down around his cock, you could feel him start to throb inside you- he was close. Stretching the full length of your body on top of his, you hooked a leg around his waist and flipped the both of you over.

Startled at the abrupt switch, it took Mick a moment to find the rhythm once more. He pistoned into you, and you held on tight as he raced towards release. It wasn’t long before he went still, cock twitching as he filled the condom with a soft groan of your name. The orgasm building in your center faded away as he came to a stop, but you couldn’t find it in you to care- seeing Mick come undone in your arms more than made up for it.

Running your fingers through his sweat dampened hair, you rolled your hips to help work him through the last of his orgasm. When it was all over, you guided him to his back one more, easing off of him with a stifled hiss. He lay there blissed out as you removed the condom, tying it off and throwing it in the trashcan. You were sticky and sore, but happy as his gaze met yours.

“So, how does it feel to be officially deflowered?” you asked teasingly. “Need anything- water, a washcloth?”

“Just you,” he replied, voice rougher than ever, holding out his arms. “That was…incredible.”

You curled into his side, cozy in his bed. “Glad to be of service. It was pretty incredible for me too.”

“But you didn’t come, love,” he pointed out.

“No,” you admitted, “But I didn’t expect to either. It’s okay, Mick, I don’t mind.”

“Well I do,” he objected. You squeaked in surprise when he reached a hand between your thighs, wiggling his fingers between your sopping folds. “Show me. Show me how to make you come.”

“What, right now?” you asked with a moan as his fingers slid deeper into your channel.

Withdrawing them from you, he left a trail of slick across your thigh as he rolled you beneath him again, cock already stirring with interest. “Yes. You’re not leaving this bed until I hear you call my name.”

You couldn’t even think of a reply as his lips traveled along your chest and shoulders. The last coherent thought before they wrapped around your nipple was a silent thank you to Ketch and his big mouth.


End file.
